fairestfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Bad Wolf
The Big Bad Wolf is a secondary antagonist of the fantasy book series "Fairest" created by Fabian De Sousa and illustrated by drachenmagier. He debuts in the first instalment of the series. The Big Bad Wolf is based on the villainous characters of the fairy tales "Little Red Riding Hood", "The Three Little Pigs" and "The Wolf and the Seven Young Goats". History Little is known about the Big Bad Wolf's history, but Red Riding Hood claims he is the largest and most vicious of all the fairy tale monsters, and has managed to avoid encountering Red Riding Hood for several years, as revealed in the Fairest Tales Short Story: "Red Riding Hood and the Iron Monster". Fairest (Book One) and the Big Bad Wolf, illustration by drachenmagier.]] The Big Bad Wolf first appears at the darkest edges of the Enchanted Forest when the Evil Queen and Carabosse the Dark Fairy approach him and ask him to join their Cabal of fairy tale villains. At first, he shows no interest in joining them and tells them to leave before he eats them (as he was in the middle of eating seven little goats), but when Red Riding Hood is mentioned, he instantly changes his mind and agrees to join them for the chance to confront and kill Red Riding Hood. For the rest of the book, the Big Bad Wolf accompanies the Evil Queen as she recruits the rest of the fairy tale villains for her Cabal, and he also accompanies Carabosse the Dark Fairy when they kidnap Jillian (Jack's wife). The Big Bad Wolf's last appearance is in the massive battle between Snow White's team of fairy tale heroes and the Evil Queen's Cabal of fairy tale villains, where he is pitted against Red Riding Hood. After a massive battle, the Big Bad Wolf is slain by a combination of Rose Red's Fairest magic and the magic of her enchanted red hooded cloak, channelled through her sword, which obliterates him. Appearance The Big Bad Wolf is described as a large hulking wolf-like monster, nearly eight-foot-tall (when standing on his hind legs like a human), covered in pitch-black fur with long fangs and glowing red eyes. Personality Very savage and wolf-like with a one-track mind, as he seems to put all his focus onto one objective (evidenced by his insisting to Carabosse that they return to the Cabal straight away after kidnapping Jillian). Powers The Big Bad Wolf has all the strength, speed and agility that comes with being the largest and most vicious monster in the Enchanted Forest. He wields sharp fangs and claws, and also has the ability to talk and communicate intelligibly with humans and other intelligent creatures. Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, the Fairest-version of the Big Bad Wolf does not appear in the fairy tales "Little Red Riding Hood" and "The Three Little Pigs", even though he shares their qualities and name. Instead, Red Riding Hood encountered the Talking Wolf as a child (who ate her grandmother), and it was the Howling Wolf who attacked The Three Little Pigs. Whether or not these three wolf-like monsters are connected in any way is yet to be revealed. * Red Riding Hood claims to be the one who named the "Big Bad Wolf". * The Big Bad Wolf was the second fairy tale villain to join the Evil Queen's Cabal, and he represents all fairy tale monsters. The first to join was Carabosse the Dark Fairy, who represents all fairy tale fairies.